Naruto Uzumaki:El Vengador Fantasma
by es.nasho567
Summary: Tras haber completado su venganza de acabar con Lúcifer, Uzumaki Naruto quien este se encontraba solo en el mundo luego de que el mundo shinobi fuera destruido por Kaguya Otsutsuki, este al ser el último shinobi también era el último Vengador Fantasma, así que este quien había tomado su moto para ir al infierno y regresar al pasado, para evitar aquella catástrofe que iba a ocurrir


Tras haber completado su venganza de acabar con Lúcifer, Uzumaki Naruto quien este se encontraba solo en el mundo luego de que el mundo shinobi fuera destruido por Kaguya Otsutsuki, este al ser el último shinobi también era el último Vengador Fantasma, así que este quien había tomado su moto para ir al infierno y regresar al pasado, para evitar aquella catástrofe que iba a ocurrir

prólogo:

Tras haber completado su venganza de acabar con Lúcifer, Uzumaki Naruto quien este se encontraba solo en el mundo luego de que el mundo shinobi fuera destruido por Kaguya Otsutsuki, este al ser el último shinobi también era el último Vengador Fantasma, así que este quien había tomado su moto para ir al infierno y regresar al pasado, para evitar aquella catástrofe que iba a ocurrir.

¿Dime gaki, de verdad vas a regresar al pasado para evitar la 4 guerra mundial ninja. Ya que si regresas es muy probable de que también vas a tener que pelear con el hijo de lúcifer junto con su ejército y sobre todo con el rey del infierno?_pregunto kurama a lo cual naruto solo respondió.

Escucha kurama, se muy bien el riesgo que voy a tener si regreso al pasado, además de que no tengo a nadie mas, excepto a ustedes amigos. A pesar de que extraño a mi esposa y a mis hijos, pero se muy bien de que no puedo volver a verlos nunca mas_respondió naruto.

Luego de que terminará la conversación en ese momento kurama junto a sus hermanos quienes sabían que naruto tenía toda la razón en decir esas palabras, estos decidieron ir con el para apoyarlo y así también evitar que la organización akatsuki capture a cada uno de sus jinchurikis para extraerlea sus respectivos bijus, así iniciar la 4 guerra mundial ninja.

Esto sera un viaje bastante largo_termino de pensar naruto para luego transformarse en el vengador fantasma para ir al mismo infierno.

Después de que naruto terminará de transformarce este siguió manejando su moto quien también había cambiado y este había desaparecido del estado de nueva york (Estados unidos) para luego reaparecer en el infierno, este seguir su camino hasta poder llegar a un lugar en donde el conocía bastante bien ya que su plan había funcionado.

Así que me encuentro en el país de las olas, en donde junto al equipo 7 estabamos haciendo nuestra primera misión, que era proteger al señor tazuma_pensó naruto para luego este desactivar su transformación y seguir su camino hacia Konohagakure-no-sato.

En la torre del hokage:

Hiruzen sarutobi quien estaba en su oficina, este ya había terminado de escuchar las palabras de Kakashi hatake en donde el, le había explicado los detalles de la misión que ellos habían logrado hacer, así que el sandaime hokage le hablo.

Equipo 7, pueden retirarse ya que se merecen un buen descanso_dijo hiruzen a lo cual los miembros del equipo 7 habían a sentido con sus respectivas cabezas para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Afuera de la torre del hokage:

Sasuke quien miraba a naruto con bastante recelo después de haberlo visto utilizar aquel poder contar haku, este definitivamente no entendia absolutamente nada.

Como es posible de que ese perdedor pueda tener un poder así, ya que ese poder debería ser mio por derecho y así pueda derrotar a itachi_pensó sasuke con bastante enojo.

Después de que sasuke había terminado de pensar, en ese momento sakura quien vio como su compañero de equipo no le sacaba su vista hacia naruto, esta solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

A pesar de que hemos terminado la misión del país de las olas, sasuke no le saca su miraba a naruto ya que según lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei, es que el tiene un gran poder que esta ocultó. Después de todo, si no fuera por naruto la historia hubiera sido completamente distinta y no abríamos terminado con la misión_termino de pensar sakura ya que esta tenía unos extraños sentimientos por el uzumaki.

Mientras eso sucedía con el equipo 7 en la entrada de la aldea, un joven alto de pelo negro largo hasta la espalda se había bajado de su moto y este le había sacado las llaves para guardarlas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, así que este joven había entrado a la aldea, este solo pudo suspirar al ver a Izumo junto a kotetsu estaban durmiendo.

Esos 2 no cambian para nada y a pesar de que e regresado al pasado, siguen durmiendo. ¿Me preguntó como es que la aldea pueda estar segura con ellos 2 cuidando la puerta principal?_se pregunto mentalmente naruto para luego este ver como todas las mujeres no le quitaban la vista haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

¿Veo que eres todo un Galán, gaki?_pregunto kurama a lo cual naruto quien este iba a responder no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento Matatabi le había dado un fuerte golpe con una de sus colas a su hermano haciendo que los demás se empezarán a reir.

Naruto quien solo dio un suspiro al ver lo que había sucedido en su espacio mental, este quien había levantado su visita, este pudo ver la torre del hokage y así que este había entrado en la torre para ir a la oficina del sandaime hokage hablar con el seriamente.

De regreso a la oficina:

Hiruzen quien estaba leyendo el libro "Icha-Icha paráis" el cual uno de sus estudiantes Jiraiya lo había publicado hace un mes atrás, este se había puesto a reir pervertidamente haciendo que la anbu neko se enojará al ver como su hokage podía leer ese tipo de libros y cuando esta iba aparecer para hablar con su hokage, no pudo hacerlo ya que la puerta de la oficina se había abierto, mostrando a un joven alto de pelo negro hasta la espada que se encontraba al frente del viejo momo.

Definitivamente nunca pensé que el viejo, iba a leer ese tipo de libros que son lo mas aburrido del mundo_pensó naruto quien este tenía una gota en su cabeza por el comportamiento infantil del sandaime.

Hiruzen quien había bajado el libro, este pudo ver como un joven alto de pelo negro hasta la espalda estaba al frente de el y así que este hablo.

¿Que es lo que necesita joven en mi aldea?_pregunto hiruzen a lo cual naruto le respondió.

Vera Hokage-sama, me gustaría contarle algo, ya que esto se debe que es un secreto rango S_respondió naruto a lo cual hiruzen quien se había sorprendido este le contestó.

Que es lo que usted joven me tiene que contar para que sea un secreto rango S y lo mas importante quien es usted_contesto hiruzen.


End file.
